Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus (OLED apparatus), and more particularly, to an OLED apparatus which facilitates to improve properties of a color change rate in color coordinates for white light by controlling a full width at half maximum (FWHM) of a main peak wavelength of a light emitted from each of a plurality of light emitting devices.
Discussion of the Related Art
An OLED apparatus is a next generation display apparatus having self-luminance properties. In more detail, the OLED apparatus is a display apparatus for displaying an image by producing exciton through a recombination of hole and electron, which are injected from anode and cathode, in a light emitting layer, and generating a light with a specific wavelength by an energy emission of the produced exciton.
Unlike a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD apparatus), the OLED apparatus does not require an additional light source. Thus, the OLED apparatus has light weight and thin profile. In comparison to the LCD apparatus, the OLED apparatus has various advantages of wide viewing angle, good contrast ratio, rapid response speed and low power consumption, whereby the OLED apparatus has attracted great attention as the next generation display apparatus.
The OLED apparatus may include a plurality of light emitting devices which emit lights with different colors. Each of the plurality of light emitting devices includes an anode, a cathode, and a patterned emission layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. The patterned emission layer may be separately disposed on every sub pixel so as to emit lights of different colors every sub pixel. For example, if the OLED apparatus includes red, green, and blue light emitting devices, the red light emitting device includes a red patterned emission layer separately disposed in a red sub pixel, the green light emitting device includes a green patterned emission layer separately disposed in a green sub pixel, and the blue light emitting device includes a blue patterned emission layer separately disposed in a blue sub pixel.